


slow day at the office

by morelikesin



Category: Sam & Max (Video Games)
Genre: ADHD!Max, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sam is sleepy and that's that on that, also it's my birthday today so I can write a nap fic if I want to, autistic!sam, brief mentions of them not taking the best care of themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelikesin/pseuds/morelikesin
Summary: Sam is tired and Max just wants him to get some sleep.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	slow day at the office

"I can't believe you're fallin' asleep on me, Sam."

The big hound dog blinked his eyes open, finding his eyelids heavy and hot. Max had jostled him awake just enough so he'd leave the verge of sleep - when did he even start getting tired? Sam couldn't really recall.

"Sorry, little buddy," Sam yawned and lifted his head from Max's shoulder, then straightened from his slouch. "I didn't think I was so tired."

The lagomorph chortled in response. "Want me t' pinch you? Maybe hit you upside the head t' wake you up?"

"Thanks, but I'm alright, Max."

Sam yawned again and stood up, scratching his lower back. He made a small whine as he stretched his back again, and from the way Max giggled it seemed like the rabbit refrained from making a joke about him getting old or something of the like. Or maybe it was a dirty joke - Sam could never tell with him.

In an attempt to help wake himself up, Sam made his way over to his desk and sat down, pulling open a drawer and taking out a file to examine. It was a case the Freelance Police had been sitting on for a while, not exactly time-sensitive and dealing with the less fun aspects of policing, such as court hearings and paperwork. Max wasn't fond of the whole "deal with a case without punching a perp like it owes Flint Paper money" thing, so Sam was the one taking care of most of the procedures.

"Don't tell me you're lookin' at that boring case again, pooch," Max jumped off the couch to come and stand in front of Sam's desk - peering down at the paperwork with boredom and thinly veiled annoyance.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying t' do something productive before I let the temptress that is sleep consume me. Plus if we get a call from the Commissioner and I'm not there to get it, you will, and I can't let that happen!"

"First of all, I think you _can_ and _should_ let that happen," Max hopped up onto Sam's desk, "and second of all, I don't think I'm gettin' why you wanna' stay up so bad."

"I just told you-"

Max scoffed. "Let me rephrase that - I think the reasons why you wanna' stay up are stupid."

Sam hesitated, blinking and going to say something before giving up on it entirely. He opted to say something else, "Alright, smartass, what should I do then?"

Max picked up the file and tossed it on the floor. Before Sam could protest, the lagomorph hopped onto Sam's lap and grabbed his collar in his furry white paws. "Just go to sleep, Sammy. You make me sick with how you deprive yourself of it."

Sam made a low sigh. Shaking his head, he patted his little buddy gently on the head, "That's rich, coming from you."

"Then let's use this opportunity to say 'screw our responsibilities' and get some well-deserved shut eye."

Max let go of Sam's jacket and proceeded to get comfortable - lying on Sam's belly and leaning back onto his arm, before crossing his legs and draping them over Sam's other arm.

Even if Sam wanted to, he couldn't push Max off and go back to work. Not when Max is looking at him with that cocky little smile of his that shows the lagomorph already knows he won. Plus he looks cute, and Sam couldn't dare disturb a sight like that.

Giving in to defeat, Sam slouched more than he already was, giving Max more space to lounge, and tipped his hat down some to stave off the sun. The lull of sleep hadn't truly ever left, and with the comfort of Max's weight and warmth, not to mention the gentle purr he was making, Sam found himself drifting off before he could say 'great galloping horses in a casino on a Friday night getting 10k in chips.'

As Sam very clearly started to fall asleep, Max watched his sweet puppy face. His cheek was pressed against his shoulder, and it squished his face a bit, and the big guy's soft, floppy ears twitched when he started falling into a deeper sleep.

Max wanted to gag at how cute his husband was. The dog just had no right making Max feel all soft like he did.

And maybe Max would've hit him right then and there just for payback, but to his horror he found himself starting to get tired as well. Chattering his teeth, the noise odd when paired with the purring he was involuntarily making from his throat, he ultimately decided to just take it in stride. 

Closing his eyes and letting his ears fall back, Max promised himself that if he woke up first, he'd lovingly wake Sam up with a bonk on his noggin.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, it's my birthday today so I gifted myself by writing a sweet little nap fic,,, as a treat 💕 Hopefully it was still a nice read even if it is pretty short.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! I follow from @wolfex126, and my art blog is @morelikesin!
> 
> I also drew something for this on my art blog! You can find it here ✨ https://morelikesin.tumblr.com/post/645379479039098880/slow-day-at-the-office-its-my-birthday-today


End file.
